disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Knows Best
'''Mother Knows Best is a song' featured in the hit Disney film ''Tangled''. The song was composed by Alan Menken while the lyrics were done by Glenn Slater. The song was sung by Mother Gothel (Donna Murphy) and Rapunzel (Mandy Moore). This song also has a reprise to it. Lyrics Mother Gothel: You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel...! Look at you, as fragile as a flower Still a little sapling, just a sprout You know why we stay up in this tower Rapunzel: I know but... Mother Gothel: That's right! To keep you safe and sound, dear Guess I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet Rapunzel: But-- Mother Gothel: Shh! Trust me, pet Mother knows best Mother knows best Listen to your mother It's a scary world out there Mother knows best One way or another Something will go wrong, I swear Ruffians, thugs Poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes The plague! Rapunzel: No! Mother Gothel: Yes! Rapunzel: But-- Mother Gothel: Also large bugs Men with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me! Mother's right here Mother will protect you Darling, here's what I suggest Skip the drama Stay with mama Mother knows best *(Album Version Only)* Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know? I only bathed and changed and nursed you Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it Let me die alone here, be my guest When it's too late You'll see, just wait Mother knows best Mother knows best Take it from your mumsy On your own, you won't survive Sloppy, underdressed Immature, clumsy Please, they'll eat you up alive Gullible, naive Positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague Plus, I believe Gettin' kinda chubby I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you Mother understands Mother's here to help you All I have is one request (Spoken): Rapunzel? Rapunzel:: Yes? Mother Gothel: Don't ever ask to leave this tower again. Rapunzel: (sighs) Yes, Mother. Mother Gothel: I love you very much, dear. Rapunzel: I love you more. Mother Gothel: I love you most. (Sung) Don't forget it You'll regret it Mother knows best Reprise Rapunzel: I think he likes me. Mother Gothel: Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented! Rapunzel: But Mother, I... Mother Gothel: This is why you never should have left Dear, this whole romance that you've invented Just proves you're too naive to be here Why would he like you? Come on now - really! Look at you! You think that he's impressed? Don't be a dummy Come with mummy Mother... Rapunzel: (cutting her off) No! Mother Gothel: No?! Ohhhhhhh...I see how it is. Rapunzel knows best Rapunzel's so mature now Such a clever grown-up miss Rapunzel knows best Fine, if you're so sure now Go ahead, then give him this! Rapunzel: How did you...? Mother Gothel: This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch, you'll see! Rapunzel: I will! Mother Gothel: Trust me, my dear That's how fast he'll leave you I won't say I told you so No, Rapunzel knows best! So if he's such a dreamboat Go and put him to the test! Rapunzel: Mother, wait! Mother Gothel: If he's lying Don't come crying Mother knows best! Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Tangled songs Category:Tangled Category:Disney songs